What's Memorial Day?
by Sovietlollipop
Summary: Tommy and Dil decide to find Zack and ask him about Memorial Day. Me and Celrock discussed me doing a story for memorial day. I know it's a little late but I hope you enjoy my one shot none the less.


What's Memorial Day?

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and No infringement is intended. Zack belongs to Celrock.

Note: this story takes place a few weeks before the events of Angelica's Adventure.

It was Memorial Day in Yucaipa, California and all of the Rugrats' families were celebrating at the Finster household. Tommy and Dil were out playing in the back yard.

"Hey, bro" Dil Pickles asked his brother Tommy "what exactly is Memoir Day about anyways?"

"Well, Dilly" replied Tommy Pickles, "it's where… um, actually, I don't really knows."

"Maybe we should ask Zack?" suggested Dil, "he's really smarts, perhaps he knows the answers?"

"Good idea, Dilly" said Tommy, "now let's see if we could find him."

The two Pickles boys then began their search for Zack. As they both wondered around the yard, they ran into Phil and Lil Deville.

"Hi, Lil, hi, Phil" said Tommy.

"Hi, Tommy" replied the twins in union.

"What's you doing" asked Dil.

"We're searching for Bugs" replied Phil.

"Wanna see our collection so far" asked Lil.

"Sure" replied Dil as the twins held up their collection of insects.

"Neat" went Dil.

"So, what are you guys ups to" asked Phil.

"We're looking for Zack" replied Tommy, "because we wants to ask him about what Memoir Day is about. Unless you two knows the answers?"

"Well, um…?" went Phil.

"Um…?" went Lil.

"We don't knows eithers" replied both twins in unison.

"Hmm, let's go inside then" said Tommy, "Maybe Zack is in there."

With that, the four Rugrats walked inside the Finster house where ran into Zack Wehrenberg.

"Ah, there you are, Zack" said Tommy.

"Hi, Tommy" replied Zack, "what's going on?"

"Well, we has a questions" replied Tommy, "what's Memoir Day about?"

"You dumb babies!" snapped an all too familiar girl's voice, "don't you knows anything?!.

The Rugrats cringed as they turned to face Angelica Pickles walking up to them.

"What do you want, Angelica!?" snapped Zack.

"Yeah!" went Tommy.

"I only want to educate my favorite babies" replied Angelica.

"Don't gives us that!" snapped Zack again, "we know that you're lying!"

"Oh, come on, Toe Head!" snapped back Angelica, "when have I ever lied to you?!"

"All the time!" snapped Tommy.

"Either you're always lying!" went Zack, "or you're just plain stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid, Stupid!" barked Angelica.

"You know, Angelica!" barked Zack, "if you're so smart then answer Tommy's questions! What is Memoir Day?!"

"Well!" yelled Angelica, "it's about, um…"

"You don't knows the answer, do you" asked Lil.

Angelica's face went red with embarrassment.

"Or you just forgoted your own lies" added Zack.

"AW, TO HECK WITH YOU DUMB BABIES!" screamed Angelica, "I'M GONNA GO AND SNEAK SOME COOKIES!"

"ANGELICA!" screamed back a woman's voice.

"Uh, oh" mumbled the naughty blond girl.

Charlotte Pickles stormed into the room.

"What the heck is going on out here?!" snapped Charlotte.

The Rugrats all geared and pointed at Angelica.

"Were you being mean to these babies again, Young Lady?!" snapped Charlotte.

"Um, no, no!" lied Angelica, "I was just, um, trying to teach them about Memorial Day!"

"Oh, really!" snapped back Charlotte, "because I clearly heard you calling them 'dumb babies' and yelling about how you were goanna sneak cookies after I told you no sweets until after lunch! I'm sorry, Angelica, but after that, no sweets for the rest of the day!"

"But, that's not fair!" yelled Angelica.

"I don't care!" snapped Charlotte.

Angelica began to throw a huge tantrum on the spot.

"It's not fair!" yelled the blond as she jumped up and down, "it's not fair! It's not FAIR!"

"Keep this up, and I'll extend the punishment for a week!" snapped Charlotte.

"NO!" screamed Angelica, "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"That's it" snapped Charlotte, "I'm sick of you embarrassing me! No sweets for an entire week" snapped Charlotte.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Angelica.

"Want me to make it a month?!" snapped Charlotte.

The Rugrats just stared as Charlotte dragged a screaming Angelica out of the room.

"QUIET!" snapped Charlotte.

Soon things were quiet again.

"Sorry Angelica interrupted you, Zack" said Tommy.

"That's okay, Tommy" Said Zack, "I'm just glad she's actually getting what she deserves right now. Anyway, so you guys wanted to know what Memoir Day is about, am I right."

The other toddlers nodded.

"Okay" said Zack, "Memoir Day is about where we honors peoples who died."

"Oh" went the other Rugrats.

A little later everyone, except Angelica, was having dessert when Tommy walked up to his friend, Chuckie Finster.

"Hey, Chuckie" said Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy" said Chuckie, "how are you enjoying your day here?"

"It's really fun, except for the part where Angelica yelled at me, Dilly and my friends" replied Tommy.

Tommy and Chuckie both looked at Angelica sitting alone on the couch glaring at them before turning back to each other.

"Zack tolded us about what Memoir Day was about to" said Tommy.

"Really" said Chuckie.

"Yep, he tolded us that it was about honoring dead people" said Tommy.

"Uh, huh" said Chuckie, "Memorial Day is also very special to me and my Daddy because of my firstest Mommy. I likes to thinks about her a lot today. I miss her."

"I wish she could be here with us" said Tommy.

"Me too" said Chuckie, "but I'm glad I have the family that I have now with Kimi and my new Mommy. I'll neber forgets my first Mommy though, and that's why today is so special to me. And besides, sometimes I thinks she's watching me from up in the sky somewhere."

Tommy and Chuckie both heard Angelica sobbing softly.

"What's wrongs, Angelica" asked Chuckie.

"Nothing!" snapped Angelica as she faced away from Chuckie and Tommy.

"Hey, you wanna see if the others wanna play with us" asked Tommy.

"Sure" replied Chuckie.

The two then went to find their friends.

The End


End file.
